User talk:Admiral Caon
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin": a Canadian Admin that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Sam1207, or simply "Sam," is a programmer and another Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Hello, I like your edits on the MOD stuff, but is The Exile's Voyage MOD really that notable? It only has around 10,000 downloads (which isn't much for a sides mod, BFX and the conversion pack together have nearly half a million). Unless if you are the creator of the MOD, i'm not sure if we should keep it. Of course, in the end, it's the admin's decision, but just my suggestion. User:Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 23:44, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot for telling me, I shall instead look for mods and maps with more downloads. After all The Exile's Voyage only adds 1 era to only 5 maps. Most of these mods however are already covered on this wiki. Nicktc 09:46, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Sorry for such a delay in welcoming you, as I was extremely busy. However, that aside, I welcome you to Battlefront wiki, where we aim to be the best online resource for the Battlefront franchise! If you have any questions, feel free to ask them to me and I will respond to them as fast as I can. If you do indeed live in European areas, it may be more convenient to leave them to King of All 42 as he is in England which makes communication much more fluid. But in any case, I am still willing to answer any question if you have any. Please do note that I may take time before replying. Thank you and welcome again to the Battlefront Wiki! Cheers! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:41, April 20, 2014 (UTC)